The Girl in the Maze
by Nassar
Summary: No caminho de uma viagem escolar, os alunos são sequestrados e presos em um labirinto. Hinata Hyuuga, uma aluna tímida e esforçada, vai fazer de tudo para sair daquele lugar, principalmente depois de seu amor de infância sumir naquele lugar.
1. Chapter 1

Aquela era, provavelmente, a melhor sexta-feira do ano no Colégio Konohagakure. Primeiro pelo fato de ser uma sexta-feira; e, segundo, porque os alunos -devidamente autorizados pelos responsáveis, obviamente- iriam para uma semana de praia. Alunos do último ano que iriam se divertir e desestressar, pois aquele seria um ano e tanto para aqueles alunos, então a direção optou por dar aulas naquela semana na praia. Uma dinâmica diferente num colégio tradicional e respeitável.

Enquanto os jovens, com o uniforme escolar, ajeitavam suas malas no bagageiro, a diretora Tsunade e a vice Shizune anunciavam que todos deveriam se comportar. Caso alguém causasse problemas durante a viagem, deveria voltar para a cidade e receber duas semanas de suspensão. Naruto foi o único que chorou para Tsunade não fazer isso. Ele era o cara mais legal e companheiro daquele colégio, mas sempre causava confusão. Todos riam do drama do jovem.

Eram exatamente 7 horas da manhã quando o ônibus de dois andarem partiu da escola. Era uma viagem relativamente longa, que durava 5 horas ininterruptamente. A diretora, embora não demonstrasse, estava ansiosa pelo projeto organizado. Sem dúvidas, ela acreditava fielmente que tudo daria certo, até mesmo com Naruto no seu pé. Haveria trilha ecológica para a aula de biologia e química; aulas práticas de física e matemática; linguagem sempre presente, claro; e conhecimentos gerais durante a fogueira de noite. Ela planejou tudo com detalhes, e esperava que tudo ocorresse bem.

Durante o caminho, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari e Karin conversavam animadamente sobre os canais que acompanhavam no YouTube, ou sobre o dia delas. Sakura sempre brigando com Karin para ver quem chamava mais atenção do moreno de olhos ônix algumas fileiras na frente. Nenhuma nunca ganhava. Exceto pela vez que Sasuke sorriu na direção delas. Naquele dia, a briga entre as duas para ver para quem tinha sido o sorriso foi parar nas mãos de Tsunade.

Era, em sua essência e aparência, uma escola completamente comum. Amizades, intrigas, notas baixas e honra para aqueles que mereciam. Era assim a vida no Colégio Konohagakure.

\- Será que a Hina-chan vai, finalmente, falar mais que três palavras com Naruto-kun? – Perguntou Temari ao grupo para ver um murmurinho entre as moças.

\- Direi "Oh, glória" se isso, por milagre de Kami-sama, vier acontecer. – Falou Ino.

As jovens sorriram, mas não negaram que a loira estava certíssima. Todas incentivavam a morena de olhos azuis -quase brancos de tão claros- a falar com o Loiro escandaloso. Mas a moça sempre se negava a trocar simples olhares com o jovem. Era um caso perdido.

\- Calma, Hina. – Falou Sakura à amiga – Você será a madrinha dos meus filhos com Sasuke-kun.

\- Não, Hina, - Interrompeu a ruiva Karin – Você será a madrinha dos MEUS FILHOS COM SASUKE-KUN! – Gritou para marcar território.

As meninas gargalharam pela concorrência que as duas amigas faziam pelo moreno. Sakura até poderia ser a mais bonita, mas Karin era mais próxima de Sasuke Uchiha. Uma disputa e tanto. Karin era vizinha do jovem desde os 4 anos.

Quando deu umas três horas de viagem, os adolescentes começaram a sentir-se cansados. Todos começaram a desabar de sono, nem sentiram quando o ônibus perdeu o controle por uns segundos, logo voltando ao normal. Todos naquele ônibus dormiam. Exceto...

~Hinata~

Minha cabeça latejava enquanto eu tentava me recompor. Acabei dormindo muito rápido. Lembro só de ter visto a professora Tsunade distribuir água para todos nós, falando o quanto era importante nos hidratarmos. Todos beberam, até mesmo a diretora. Depois de um tempo, acho que foram uns 15 minutos, eu comecei a me sentir sonolenta. E ainda, mesmo acordada, não conseguia ver muita coisa na minha frente... quando foi que chegamos na praia? Porque estava tudo muito escuro para ser dia...

Levanto-me, ainda com a vista embaçada, e ando pelo lugar calmamente, tateando pelas paredes encontrado apoio. Eu acho que minha vista ainda está embaçada, ou eu estou dormindo. Não me parece em nada com a praia, sequer uma barraca ou hotel. Só consigo ver um corredor mal iluminado por luzes pequenas e fracas. Fora isso, nada mais além do vazio e frio corredor que parecia infinito.

Ando mais alguns passos, até ouvir algo parecido com gritos. Isso me parecia algo bom.

\- Socorro! – Gritava uma voz feminina – Por Kami-sama, alguém me ajude!

Fiquei paralisada, começava a reconhecer a voz. Parecia a da minha professora de história, Mayumi Hakure. Me senti atraída pela emoção negativa que aqueles gritos me faziam sentir. Quero ajudar a minha professora nesse sonho estranho!

Começo com passos curtos e devagar, para acostumar meu corpo àquela escuridão. Vou aumentando o ritmo até chegar próximo aos gritos. Pro meu desespero, os gritos cessaram. "Será que Hakure-sensei está bem? ", me perguntava.

Claro que ela não poderia estar bem, idiota! Você acabou de ouvir a mulher gritar quase pondo os pulmões para fora e ainda quer saber se ela está bem? Sua boba! – Eu me falava.

Mas minha cabeça não me escutava. Ela passava imagens de Hakure dizendo que ainda precisava de ajuda por ter encontrado um rato. Claro, naquele lugar deveria ser muito fácil de encontrar alguns. O ambiente fedia a infiltração, mofo, etc. Mas o cheiro que me assustava era o de ferro. O cheiro do sangue.

Ainda em desespero para encontrar Hakure-sensei, correndo para achar a mulher inteligente que me gritava por socorro, esbarro de forma bruta em Naruto. Meu amor estava bem na minha frente. Ele me olha de forma assustada, então reparo em suas roupas. O uniforme tinha algumas marcas de sangue, assim como suas mãos. Ele e eu nos olhamos. Ele ainda assustado, apenas. Eu assustada e intrigada. Talvez medo. Muito medo. Depois de um tempo quase interminável, e ele ainda mais nervoso, sem sequer me dirigir um "Me desculpe", ele apenas ergueu o braço para me ajudar a levantar. Eu o aceitei. Nunca pensei que seria assim a primeira vez que tocaria sem suas mãos.

\- O-o que h-houve com s-suas roup-as, N-naruto-kun? – Falei, abaixando o olhar para fitar o chão.

\- Hinata-chan! – Ele me sorriu, embora eu notasse seu medo na voz disfarçada – Que bom que achei você. – Falou já tirando o disfarce da voz um pouco embargada – Eu estava andando por esse lugar até ouvir a sensei Hakure-chan gritar! – Ele exasperou, mostrando seu medo por fim – Eu cheguei lá, só pude vê-la já pálida e ensanguentada. – Falou, e eu levantei o rosto para mirar sua face, e vi seus olhos com medo e lacrimejando.

\- Eu a ouvi, mas não pude sequer chegar para poder encontrá-la... – Falei derrotada, deletando as imagens que projetei de Hakure-sensei fugindo do rato.

Naruto me narrou que tinha muito sangue pelo chão, por isso estava daquele jeito, ensanguentado. Me senti uma boba por, em um segundo, crer que ele estivesse querendo me atacar quando, na verdade, ele estava com mais medo que eu mesma. Ele me olhava como se eu fosse ataca-lo, como se eu tivesse matado a nossa sensei. "Me desculpe causar esse medo em você, Naruto-kun".

Eu nada falava, nem mesmo ele, que ainda se mantinha assustado. Nós andamos, vimos que, em alguns lugares daquele lugar cheio de corredores – um labirinto – tinham arbustos altos em vez de paredes, mas, do mesmo jeito, ainda era uma parede verde que não dava para passar. E o teto também mudava. Ora era de concreto alto, outrora eram grades. Tentamos escapar pelas grades, mas elas eram fortes. Era quase um amanhecer quando decidimos parar por lá mesmo, entre as paredes de arbusto de o teto de grades de ferro.

Tínhamos cede, e fome. Eu e Naruto não aguentamos e dormimos.

Não sei por quanto tempo nós dormimos, mas acordamos com o céu já claro e brilhante. Acordamos com o barulho de alguém se aproximando de onde estávamos. Eles falavam algo, eram umas duas pessoas, talvez. Ouvimos se afastarem. Eu ia começar a gritar para que eles se aproximassem de mim e de Naruto, mas ele me mandou calar a boca apenas colocando o dedo indicador sobre a boca. Eu o obedeci.

\- Eles podem ser perigosos, Hina-chan! – Ele comentou quando não escutávamos mais nada.

O pior é que ele tem razão. Pelo estado em que ele estava na noite anterior, eu acredito mesmo que é melhor não confiar em qualquer um. Não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas a minha professora não está nada bem agora!

Eu não tinha forças para me mexer, sentia muita cede, e o lugar parecia ficar mais quente. Eu e Naruto andamos muito na noite passada. Eu e ele ouvimos algo novamente. Estávamos apoiados nas paredes de arbustos quando escutamos um galho se partir.

\- Hina-chan, eu vou lá ver. Você está exausta demais. – Falou Naruto – Se algo acontecer comigo, fuja! Ok? Não quero que desperdice suas forças atoa.

\- N-naruto-kun, não precisa fazer isso. – Falei, segurando seu braço para mantê-lo junto.

\- Hina-chan, eu sei que esse não é o melhor lugar ou hora, mas preciso dizer que me importo com você. – Ele disse tocando meu rosto – Eu vou lá. Volto logo.

Ele desfez contato comigo e andou pelos corredores daquele labirinto em que nos encontrávamos.

Se passou mais de cinco minutos e ainda não tinha sinais de Naruto. Isso é bom, não?

Eu tinha pensamentos positivos por causa da demora mais sem nenhum barulho, significava que ele estava voltando porque não era nada demais. Mas ele gritou e fez a positividade evaporar.

\- Foge! – Eu ouvi a voz de Naruto-kun.

Comecei a correr pelo sentido oposto ao caminho que ele seguiu o mais rápido que minhas forças me permitiam. Me martirizava agora por todas as vezes que vomitei para ficar magra. Aquela energia que joguei fora estaria sendo de grande ajuda no momento. Maldito padrão de beleza!

Olhei para trás enquanto corria, e vi alguém correndo em minha direção ao fundo do lugar. Era uma pessoa estranha. Ou coisa, não sei ao certo. Estava toda de preto e usava uma máscara estranha cobrindo o rosto. O pior de tudo: Uma faca ensanguentada na mão.

Eu virei o máximo de corredores possíveis para despistar aquilo. E acho que consegui. Me virei e não encontrava mais o ser. Mas a questão era: Quem -ou o que- era? Por que eu acredito em entidades. E por que estávamos num labirinto?

Sinceramente, isso não faz o menor sentido para mim. Eu estava no ônibus da escola e BUM!, acordei aqui. Estou com raiva, sede, fome, cansaço... e triste. Naruto-kun disse que eu era especial para ele. Ele sempre foi corajoso, mas não pensei que um dia poderia dizer que ele morreria por mim. Eu sonhava, mas não tão alto. Mas acho que isso aconteceu, aquele grito dele foi... de agonia.

Naquele momento, naquele corredor fedorento e úmido, eu sentei e me deixei chorar por Naruto, e por todas as pessoas que tiveram seus sangues naquela faca que vi nas mãos daquela coisa.

~Neji~

Eu estava jogando videogame com meu amigo Rock Lee quando percebi que Hinata, minha prima, não me ligou para avisar que tinha chegado na praia com os colegas. Eram por volta de 15h, na verdade. Fiquei tão animado por ter a casa para mim que sequer lembrei desse detalhe importante.

Hinata e eu moramos juntos desde que meu pai faleceu quando eu era bem novinho. Eu sou um ano mais velho que ela, então acho que ela sempre me viu como seu irmão mais velho. Quando fiz 16, meu tio me emancipou, para que eu seguisse minha vida como eu bem quisesse, sem que ele desse ordens, pois me achava responsável. Naquele mesmo ano, ele teve um AVC e morreu. Foi tão rápido que eu e ela só conseguimos absorver na missa de 1 mês dele. Eu cuidei dela durante esse tempo todo. E agora eu falhei porque sequer lembrei dela desde o dia anterior.

\- Lee, desculpe, mas temos que pausar o jogo! – Falei, jogando o controle de lado e procurando o telefone que deixei em Nárnia.

\- Relaxa, mano. – Falou Lee pausando o jogo – Esqueceu de saber se ela escovou os dentes antes de dormir? – Ele riu.

\- Foi! – Entrei na graça.

\- Seria legal se a Tenten não tivesse que repetir o terceiro ano. Estaríamos juntos os 3 agora! – Ele falou, se jogando no sofá. E eu achei a droga do telefone.

Destravei e fui para as chamadas rápidas. O dela era o primeiro. Tentei uma. Duas. Três. Três vezes, e sempre dizia que estava fora de área ou desligado. Achei muito estranho isso acontecer. Fiz questão de pesquisar se naquela praia a operadora funcionava.

\- Estranho... – Comentei alto.

\- O que aconteceu? – Lee perguntou, sentando direito no sofá.

\- Eu ligo mas diz que o celular está desligado ou fora de área. – Disse, me sentando ao lado do meu amigo – Mas Hinata nunca deixa o celular descarregar.

\- Então deve estar fora de área. – Ele disse – E mais: há uma primeira vez para tudo na vida, meu amigo. – Ele disse, colocando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

\- É, você tem razão. – Eu ri. Estava sendo um bobo. Mas algo não me fazia sentir segurança.

Apenas deixei essa sensação de algo errado de lado e dei play para jogar com Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

~Hinata~

Fiquei sentada naquele lugar desde o dia anterior. Vi, pelas grades acima de mim, quando o dia virou noite e a noite virou dia.

Estava com sede e fome. Chorei tanto que, ontem, sequer lembrei desses detalhes. Eu não tinha forças para levantar e seguir. Ouvi gritos a madrugada toda.

Naquela manhã escura, a chuva veio. Pelo menos uma coisa boa. Levantei e fiquei juntando água na mão para beber. Chovia forte e parecia não parar. Bebi água como se bebesse néctar dos deuses.

Naquela minha alegria momentânea, não ouvi passos que se aproximavam até ser tarde demais. Quando vi, Sasuke e Shikamaru estavam correndo com sorrisos no rosto. Quando me viram, olharam-me tão assustados quanto eu mesma.

\- Hinata-san! – Acenou Shikamaru.

\- O-olá, Shikamaru-san e Sasuke-san. – Falei me aproximando.

\- Que bom nos encontrarmos. – Falou Shikamaru. Nós não nos falamos nunca, apenas éramos parceiros de química. Nós nos comunicávamos por meio de resolução de exercícios. Nos entendíamos sem palavras. Acho que isso fazia da gente amigos.

Quando eu olhei para Sasuke, lembrei de Naruto. Eles eram melhores amigos. Ele me encarou, como se perguntasse a si mesmo o porquê de eu o olhar. Eu não aguentei lembrar de Naruto, imaginando-o morto. Deixei as lágrimas saírem novamente, misturando-se a chuva.

Como estava sem forças física e emocional, desabei no chão. A última coisa que vi foram Sasuke e Shikamaru tentando me segurar em vão.

~Neji~

Já era domingo e não recebi sequer uma mensagem de Hinata.

Ligava para ela e sempre a mesma mensagem automática da operadora. Claro que eu liguei para o celular de Tsunade, ela era amiga da nossa família. Na verdade, eu sempre suspeitei que ela era muito amiga do meu tio Hiashi. Muito amiga!

Mas o seu celular também dava fora de área. Então, liguei para as amigas da minha prima. O que achei estranho, também. Afinal, também davam fora de área mesmo sendo de operadoras diferentes. Então liguei para o hotel.

\- Olá, gostaria de falar com a aluna Hinata Hyuuga, estudante do Colégio Konohagakure. – Falei com o recepcionista do hotel onde eles se hospedariam.

\- Desculpe, senhor Hyuuga, mas a escola não fez check-in neste estabelecimento. Foi remarcado para eles chegarem na segunda de manhã. – Falou o recepcionista – O motivo da mudança foi que a escola montaria acampamento numa trilha próxima.

\- É verdade, eles comunicaram os responsáveis. – Falei – Obrigada. Boa tarde! – Falei desligando o telefone.

Como era domingo, não deu para ligar para a escola. Mas não ia deixar isso para o dia seguinte, quero saber se ela está bem. Arrumei uma mala e levei coisas para acampar. Vou atrás da Hinata.

Quando estava arrumando as últimas coisas, alguém bateu na minha porta.

\- E aí, Neji! – Falou Lee entrando na minha casa. Bem que o senhor Hyuuga falava para mim e para Hina: "Dê dinheiro, mas não dê intimidade". Sábias palavras.

\- Fala! – Respondi – Vou sair.

\- Vai pra onde com uma barraca, cara? – Perguntou mexendo nas minhas coisas.

\- Vou procurar a Hina na trilha. – Falei colocando escova e pasta de dente no bolso da mochila. Tudo pronto.

\- Cara, você é muito possessivo! – Falou meu amigo – Deixa a menina viver, você fica muito no pé da garota. – Continuou.

\- Lee, eu sou o responsável por ela. – Falei, carregando minhas coisas e abrindo a porta, dando passagem pro recém-chegado passar e saindo logo atrás, caminhando rumo ao elevador do prédio.

\- Sim, responsável. Não pai dela. – Falou – Às vezes, eu acho que você ama essa menina e não quer que ela fique com Naruto-kun.

\- Pare de falar essas coisas idiotas! – Disse já irritado. Ele sempre falava isso para mim, o que é muito chato.

Acho que ele percebeu que eu já não queria conversa com ele, e descemos em silêncio. Ele me ajudou a colocar as coisas na mala.

\- Eu vou com você. – Falou ele, entrando no carro comigo.

\- Cara, não precisa. Não sei quando vou voltar, você vai perder aula. – Disse a ele.

\- Eu vou e ponto final. – Ele disse – Só passe lá em casa pra eu fazer minha mochila e pegar uma barraca.

~Hinata~

Quando abri os olhos, notei que era noite, e que minha cabeça estava apoiada em um montinho de roupa. Sentei e vi Sasuke e Shikamaru conversando baixinho, até repararem que eu estava acordada.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei. Não lembrava de muita coisa, apenas daquele pesadelo.

\- Você desmaiou. – Falou Sasuke.

Apenas abaixei o olhar e peguei o montinho de roupa, reparei que eram dois casacos da escola: o de Sasuke e de Shikamaru, claro. Uma vez, li uma teoria de autor desconhecido sobre o perigo. Ele disse que nós mudamos completamente em situações complicadas, dizia que poderíamos fazer qualquer coisa que, geralmente, não faríamos. Eu não estou gaguejando ao falar com um menino. Pior, eu estou falando com meninos. MeninoS! Concordo completamente com aquele autor.

\- Você está melhor? – Perguntou Sasuke.

\- Estou sim, Sasuke-san. Obrigada por perguntar! – Falei, fazendo uma referência respeitosa.

Shikamaru riu depois que fiz esse gesto.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Sasuke.

\- Ela continua educada mesmo em um momento como esse. – Ele ainda ria – A Temari sempre fica extremamente irritada em qualquer situação difícil. Ela é muito problemática! – Ele ainda ria. Aos poucos, seu riso sumia, como se estivesse lembrando algo – A minha problemática...

Todos nós nos lembramos o que, de fato, tava ocorrendo. Algo concreto. Tinha alguém atacando e matando nossos amigos. Naruto-kun... e isso estava demais. Um olhar de melancolia estava estampado na nossa face. Tentamos desconversar, mas somente ar saía de nossa garganta. É como querer gritar e não poder. E, de fato, não podemos; qualquer barulho e nós morremos nesse jogo de terror.

\- Você foi atacada alguma vez, Hinata-san? – Perguntou Sasuke.

\- Sim. – Falei e mirei seus olhos – Eu estava com Naruto-kun. – Quando falei o nome do melhor amigo dele, seu olhar ficou bem focado no meu, escutando minimamente o que eu dissesse a seguir – Estávamos cansados, com sede e fome. Ele ouviu um barulho, mas eu estava cansada demais para fugir se fosse algo em vão. Ele disse que ia checar. – Falei e as lágrimas caíam já, novamente – Ele foi ver. Demorou tanto a voltar que eu pensei que não tivesse nada aonde ele foi. Mas a gente se engana para ficar um pouco feliz, né? – Falei, dando um sorriso amarelo e logo o desfazendo – Ele gritou mandando eu fugir. Comecei a correr, mas estava bem lenta. Quando virei, lá estava a coisa que mata a gente. Ele tinha sangue na faca, e uma máscara bizarra.

Eles se entreolharam, mas ficaram em silêncio. Sasuke tinha os olhos marejados, como se qualquer palavra direcionada para ele a seguir fosse ser uma faca que o cortaria por dentro e o faria sangrar o sangue que ele não tem, só para vê-lo agonizar da forma mais vil, cruel, maldosa existente. Eu respeito esse momento dele.

~Neji~

Eu e Lee chegamos um pouco tarde no local onde os alunos acampariam. Nós fomos até o chalé da guarda-florestal que controlava a entrada e saída do camping. Entramos e perguntamos qual era a localização dos alunos de Konohagakure, e o que ele me disse fez meu ser ficar irado:

\- Desculpe, rapaz, mas eles não vieram. – Ele disse. Admito que meu sangue gelou ao ouvir aquilo.

Procuramos sobre notícias de acidente na estrada, mas não tinha tido nenhum pelo caminho desde a semana passada, onde um carro atropelou um coelho selvagem e derrapou um pouco. Só isso. Mais nada.

\- Cara, admito que isso tá bem estranho. – Falou Lee quando entramos de novo no carro – Onde vamos passar a noite?

\- Eu não sei. – Falei – Quer voltar pra cidade ou dormimos aqui essa noite? – Perguntei

\- Vamos ficar essa noite aqui, é muito tarde para pegar estrada. – Ele disse e eu tive que concordar.

Ficamos, armamos nossas barracas e comemos uns pães que levamos. Ficamos conversando para nos distrair. Quero dizer: me distrair. Lee é o melhor amigo do mundo, não tenho dúvidas. Enquanto conversávamos, eu lembrei de algo que não tinha passado pela minha cabeça.

\- Lee! – Eu falei alto interrompendo meu amigo.

\- ...Oi? – Ele disse.

\- O GPS da Hinata tem rastreador. Um tracker! – Falei.

\- O que diabos é isso? – Ele perguntou com suas sobrancelhas grossas arqueadas.

\- Quando fomos comprar o GPS dela, fiz questão de que ele pudesse ser rastreado. – Disse, vendo ele fazer aquela cara que ele sempre faz quando diz que eu sou muito possessivo. Antes que ele dissesse algo, continuei – Como somos só nós, tenho medo que ela se perca na floresta. Se ela se perder, pelo menos tem um rastreador. É igual aqueles de carro. – Contei.

\- Cara, vou te levar num psicólogo. – Ele disse – Sério, você é muito protetor com essa menina. Você tem um rastreador para ela! – Falou de levantando e me olhando. Ficamos uns 15 segundos assim – O que você está fazendo? Levanta e vamos atrás dela!

Nem pensei duas vezes. Era tarde, mas não tinha sono. Tinha que saber se Hinata estava bem. Só assim meu ser descansaria. Fomos até o chalé do guarda-florestal e, para minha sorte, tinha internet lá. Coloquei meus dados no site da empresa de rastreamento e busquei a localização.

\- Algo está errado. – Falei para Lee – A localização diz que Hinata está há mais de 4 horas daqui. – Mostrei no monitor.

\- Mas não tem nada nesse lugar marcado. – Ele disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Exatamente. – Falei.

\- Vamos lá pela manhã, cara. – Ele disse – Você precisa dormir, sua cara está péssima. – Lee riu – e a minha também deve estar. Vamos!

Agradecemos o guarda por usar sua internet e fomos para nossas barracas que não eram muito longe do chalé, ainda bem! Mas estávamos mesmo cansados, então o caminho de 15 minutos até lá foi bastante cansativo.

~Hinata~

Shikamaru deu a ideia de comermos as folhas da parede de arbusto que vimos. Achei estranho de início, mas era melhor que ficar de estômago vazio. Nós procuramos não fazer muito barulho, tínhamos medo de que 'aquilo' nos visse. Enquanto continuávamos nossa jornada pela saída, ouvimos vozes. Femininas! Era como se choramingassem algo. Nos aproximamos e, ao longe, vimos Tenten, Sakura e Ino sentadas, de cabeças baixas.

Quando nos viram, empalideceram. Ainda sentadas, se afastaram de nós e não entendemos muito bem o porquê delas nos olharem daquela forma, sendo que sempre fomos amigas. Foi durante esse pensamento que ouvi Shikamaru dizer:

\- Corram!

Eu e Sasuke viramos para ver o que Shikamaru e as meninas viam atrás de nós. Foi quando vi aquela criatura com um manto preto e máscara bizarra. E aquela faca. Sem pestanejar, nós 6 corremos daquilo, vez ou outra nos virando para ver se havíamos despistado. Virávamos tantos corredores que era muito fácil se perder e voltara para onde estava.

Quando reparamos que a coisa parou de nos seguir, tomamos ar. Vi que Tenten e Ino estavam muito fracas, e Shikamaru falou para elas comerem as folhas. Sakura disse que tinha acabado de encontrar com as meninas, e disse que havia sido atacada junto com Chouji. Chouji não conseguiu correr, e ela só viu a coisa o apunhalando.

Ficamos de luto por um tempo, até nós voltarmos a andar. Andamos tristes.

\- Parem! – Falou Ino olhando para o chão. Logo todos nós olhamos. Havia muito sangue espalhado no piso. Até poderia ser confundido com aquele rio de sangue do final de A Hora do Pesadelo.

\- De quem será tudo isso? – Perguntou Tenten.

Nós nos olhamos, tristes e com medo de que aquilo estivesse perto de novo.

Azar o nosso.

A coisa correu em nossa direção e fomos obrigados a correr na direção contrária àquela que íamos. Sem rumo. Sem porquê. Apenas correndo para viver mais um pouco. Era tão cedo, mas já estou desistindo de continuar jogando.

Foi quando eu parei de correr, sem forças. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten minha melhor amiga Sakura se voltaram para trás a tempo de me ver parando. Eles pararam. Eles morreriam comigo?

\- Vão! – Gritei.

\- Hinata, aquilo não nos segue mais. – Sasuke quem disse. Me virei e constatei que, realmente, não morreria ainda.

Ainda não.


End file.
